cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GID: ALL
Click Link to GID: ALL Comments - This is currently the home where you can comment about the GID: ALL Comments have been disabled for this wiki what happened to the main GID page? the talk feed is gone :Comments have been disabled for this wiki, if you wish to talk about this page use the talk page. 21:42, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Since this page has been used for non related comments to the wiki changes all non page related comments will be deleted. If this becomes a further problem I will protect the pages from non register users. 20:43, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd like to clarify anyone can update the GID page and always has been, if this page is not updated it is because no contributors (editors) are updating it, is not up to the moderator to update pages (though they tend to be big contributors), Wikia's are updated by everyone/anyone voluntary, please see Linkhttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Getting_started, since there seemed to be a misunderstanding of how a Wikia works. 03:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::well, no one is doing it :::the way it used to be done was in the talk feed ::::There can be a discussion just as easily on a talk page as editing and the comments, though utilized on this one page, distracted from actual editing which defeats the purpose of a Wikia. I would be more than willing to help those who want to learn the wiki so that editing can be easier. 03:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::can you add a link at the bottom for such a discussion page? :::::What do you mean exactly, this is the official discussion page for GIDs but if you mean a page where people can use the 'comments feature'? Currently I have been looking into possibilities of having this one page the only comment page or see if it is possible to make a special page that allows comments that they can be referred to. But currently at this moment in time that I know of only Blog Post have comments in the same style. If people would like to consider, I'd be more than willing to have a blog post dedicated to GIDs that can be used for look up and I can update as well, if no one else is willing to use their Userspace. This can be used for short term until I get aide or someone else willing to take over. If you like we can discuss this further on my talk page. 03:49, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::i guess thats what it would be, that talk option was the best source for new GID's ::::::Link added to the top of the page. 04:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments Is there any way to use gids to get the people to register for the phone booth goals? so I guess we just wait till it is updated? :-) I was looking for the newst chocolate chips & frosting squeezer tubes :-) 20:37, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Added Chocolate Chips, Frosting Squeezers, Clue Notebooks, Macaroni Noodles and Chipotles in Adobo. Formatting is a little off but at least you can get the gids Dishmaster Goal GID's does anyone have the Dishmaster Goals GID's for the items we have to ask for (e.g. Bunsen Burners). Table of Contents Added The list has been broken down by each 1000 for easier look up. Use the Table of Contents to click which range you'd like to view. 10:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Messages aren't showing up in the blog postings for days later. Posted GIDs for the new Cool Off goals early yesterday afternoon and that post still is not showing. Someone asked for the thermometer around 2pm EST yesterday and it is still showing it was 10mins ago. Is there anyway to fix this? I left a message with a wiki staff member since this is still happening. 05:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) How to use the GID #'s for food I have looked everywhere. Are there directions on how to use the GID# for the food and where will it end up to find it (if it works) I"m looking for the code to put into the address bar, like you can do with the items (I can get that to work) and I know how to input the GID, Time, a friends ID. I just don't have the code to use to gift myself food. I'm assuming there is a way to do it or what would be the use of posting the GID numbers for all the different food items. I once saw that sending yourself buildable items and I got the address to make it work, but it said I would find them in the zmc (but I don't know what the zmc is). Please help me, Christy ChristyBrown 09:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Is there a reason that we no longer have access to the GIDS? I am a registered user....just signed up and enjoy this site. Please answer?